A Brave New Digital World
by PrinceOfFlames
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the Legendary Warriors, the ones who came and saved the Digital World. But the story was told wrong, and two were left out. Now, for the first time, the full story will be told. Get Ready for a A Brave New Digital World!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:The Boy With Blue Hair, enter Sora Kontan!**

This is my own version of Season 4 With some changes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or Any of its seasons. If I did, there would be no Xros War's or Digimon Hunter. Just Partners and their digimon fighting the Forces of evil and saving the Digital world. Oh, And The Tamers would keep their Digimon at the end of the season.

**-Sora's POV-**

Bored.

Sooooooooooooo Bored.

Is there really nothing to do?

Man, I waited for summer all year, and I end up being bored for the last month of it. Something has got to change, and soon.

This little city I live in really doesn't have much to do. My group of little friends I had were gone on vacation or summer camp. My soccer camp had just ended last week.

As to top it of, my little brother popped my favorite soccer ball, so my favorite sport was out of the question. My games were beaten. So cross that out. I turned back to my computer to browse what ever I was looking at.

Oh, right, I was supposed to make an introduction. I forgot.

Hi, my name is Sora Sukai Kontan, Age 14, 3rd Year of middle school. I like soccer,drawing, video games, and riding my bike. So basically, I'm like a normal kid,well, most of the time at least.

I'm also that one person's who's life never has anything exciting in it. It's starting to get old, really fast. If I don't get something exciting to happen soon I might die of boredom. Literally!

As if on cue, the technology in my room went haywire! My computer started randomly opening files and going to my saved sites, with it a strange noise was blaring out of my speakers, I couldn't turn it down even when I unplugged them! Why was this happening?

"What's going on?" I said out loud, trying to figure out how to stop what was happening.

The lights started to flicker on and off as well, as if a sign things were gonna get crazier.

I heard my phone go off so I went to check it, hoping that it wasn't affected as well. I examined it for a few seconds, there was no weird noise,which now had gotten louder. It seemed perfectly fine. Satisfied, I flipped it open to see who was calling.

It was being called by an unknown number. Strange, I usually get a caller id, not an unknown one.

Confused, I picked it up, expecting it to be a prank of some sorts from someone from school.

"Hello?"

"Sora Kontan." A womans voice said, It was hard to hear because there was a lot of what i thought was static in the background. Weird.

"It's time to decide your future Sora." She said. The static fading enough so I could hear clearly.

"Huh? My future? What do you mean?" I asked, confused but starting to get excited."Who is this anyway?" I said into the phone, hoping it wasn't a prank.

"Your destiny is calling Sora. Take the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya station." She said. Her words appearing on my cell phone's screen.

"My destiny? Awesome! Way better than being bored!" I said excitingly. I looked at the clock on my phone. My heart sank as I read the time.

It was 5:50, and I live 12 minutes from the train station!

"CRAP! I gotta run!" I grabbed my goggles and gloves from my desk. I jumped out of my room while putting them on, and ran out of the door of my family's apartment.

When I reached the elevator my luck got worse. "Out of Order? Ah Come on!" I yelled. Pounding my now goggle wearing head against the closed metal doors. I looked around for the stairs. Once I had found them I opened the door and slid down the railing, the fastest way to travel downwards beside falling or flying.

Seems the technology haywire was worse outside than it was inside. Parked cars alarms were going off, some of the streetlights burst into flame after going on and off so many times, and the traffic signal was as crazy as the others, causing some pretty bad traffic jams. Luckily for me, I was very agile. I slid though the cracks between stopped cars, jumped over hoods, and even to show off did a back flip.

After I got to the other side of the road. I let out a sigh of relief that

i had gotten through that. I looked back down at my phone, still held tightly in my hand. 5:55! "Dang it!" I yelled, sprinting down the sidewalk to the station a far distance away.

After four minutes of full-on sprinting I could see the doors to the station in the distance. I had one minute left, time to just fly like heck! I felt my body ache in how fast it was going but I ignored it and kept going. I somehow burst though the doors with a minute to spare. When I entered I slowed down started breathing heavily, running my fingers through my natural sky blue hair, a trait I had gotten from my grandpa.

As I started to just normally run, people gave me weird looks, like I was crazy or something. But I ignored them, I had learned not to care what others thought of me. Where would it get you if they cared or not?

Remembering why I was here I looked for a elevator that worked to go down in. I saw one but it closed just as someone jumped between the closing doors and inside. I should try that sometime.

I looked around for one and saw another elevator on the opposite wall of the other one. I ran to it and closed the doors. "Finally!" I gasped.

I pressed a button and waited impatiently for it to go down.

B1...B2...B3...Wait, didn't I click B2? I thought as i stared at the display.

"What the heck?" I said looking at what the display now shown, We went below what existed! There wasn't supposed to be floors below it!

As I was deciding wither or not to freak out and/or be excited, the whole place shook, causing me to stumble and crash into the floor.

When the shaking stopped, I put my hands to my head in pain. The floor was solid steel! For a second I thought my goggles had been rammed into my head, but luckily they had not.

After some rubbing and saying ow repeatedly, the door opened on its own. I looked up and fell into a daze.

My phone shimmered a blue light,and the Womans voice spoke again, this time perfectly clear. "Now it's your choice, which one will you choose?"

I just stood there, amazed at all of this. There were kids my age and younger everywhere, and strange trains lined up around the place. My jaw was literally on the floor.

I looked around, I saw someone who looked a year older than me in a blue jumpsuit, I thought it was cool!

Another thing I saw was a guy who was wearing a hat and goggles that looked similar to mine. It was the guy who jumped into the elevator! I acidently bumped into him, said his goggles were cool, and continued to look around.

I saw also saw a girl with bright purple hair. It looked awesome!

I wanted to get a better look but the trains where about to leave, I hopped on the closest one just before it started taking off. I entered the last train cart. Looking around, I noticed the cart was empty, I assumed everyone else had moved up into.

Then realized I had no idea where I was going. I slammed my palm on my forehead.

"Great, you really thought this through didn't you Sora?" I said to myself. Feeling a bit stupid that I ran to the trains station and jumped on a strange train at a non-existent floor not knowing where I am going.

Oh well!

"Well I said I wanted something exciting to happen. I just didn't think this fast! Oh well, Might as well have some fun!" I cheerfully spoke to no one. I was beginning to feel lonely, I'll look for people on the train later. Don't want to be on a ghost train or anything.

I took a seat and looked out the window as the train entered the pitch black tunnel. The biggest thing ever to happen to me awaiting on the other side.


	2. DTectors, Trailmon and Purple Hair

Chapter 1: D-Tectors, Trailmon and Purple Hair.

Sora continued to stare out the window, even though there was nothing there but darkness. It was a habit of his, to stare out the window of any moving vehicle, something he had done since he was young.

He grunted. "Man, where is this train going? It's so boring in here.." the teen whined, turning away from the window.

The train then took that as it's signal to start what ever it was going to do, and started to shake violently, making Sora fall backwards on the red metal floor.

"Ouch! What the-" he never got to finish as the shaking grew even more intense. Making him fall around until he was at the back of the cart, leaning on the door.

For a second Sora felt strange, like something was hovering over him. Not knowing a strange figured silhouette was hovering over his body for a couple of seconds. He didn't even have the time to think as the next thing happened.

His entire body exploded into a bright blue light. He screamed.

He snapped his eyes shut to prevent himself from going blind, but was surprised when he didn't feel pain, not the slightest bit, except for the spot of his head where he had landed. He slowly open his eyes, the light no longer blinding, to see a strange sight.

His blue flip phone in his hand started to dissolve, forming a new device in his hand.

A D-Tector. It was a simple one, it had a bright blue base, almost the color of his hair, and an orange grip. He stared at it in awe for a minute before the next change occurred.

Sora's clothes started to dissolve into little bits of data as well, forming new clothes as the old ones faded away. At first, he was wearing his trusty black goggles with blue lenses, black finger less gloves, a simple blue shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. But now most of his wardrobe changed.

Sora now wore a short sleeved black hoodie with two metal plates at the end of each sleeve. His shirt was now a brighter color and bore a strange symbol, he recognized he put it on all his belongings, it was his symbol. His pants were a pair of light brown cargo shorts, pockets everywhere on the fabric, two loose belt hung around a tight one to keep his pants up. His shoes were similar to his old ones, they were light blue and black.

Sora was speechless. He didn't know what happened, he didn't even care. He was shaking from excitement.

"AWESOME!" He yelled, moving all around, testing his new clothes. He almost didn't even hear the screeching noise coming from his new digivice.

"Sora Kontan." The voice said from the D-Tector, a strange symbol on the screen.

"This is your D-Tector." "D-Tector?" Sora answered questionly.

"You are a Digidestined, Welcome to the Digital World." She finished, the symbol fading and the train exiting the tunnel.

"Awesome." That was all Sora could say, anything else could probably break his brain.

"Hey! Someone in here?" He heard a voice say, hearing a pounding on the train carts door. He never got to answer as the door opened, revealing a girl about his age. "Ah ha! There was someone else on this one! I thought I was going to be alone on this train." she sighed, walking towards Sora.

"My names Kayla, what's yours?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"My names Sora, nice to meet you Kayla!" he said, putting on a goofy grin and holding out his hand. She took it and shook it back.

"You here because of the phone call?" He asked curiously, hoping she new where they were going. Her eyes widened.

"You got one to? Did your phone do this as well?" She asked, hold up a D-Tector, it was a light blue with a dark blue grip.

"Yeah! Mine looks a bit different, but the designs the same!" He said excitingly."They were called a D-Tector or something." He tried to remember what the voice had said.

"D-Tector? Sounds cool!" She said, jumping a bit as she spoke. Sora for a second stared at her. She had bright emerald eyes and bright purple hair tied into a ponytail, the same hair he saw at the station minutes earlier. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a purple vest and a white shirt.

"**WOOOOOO WOOOOOO**!" a loud noise screeched. Sora and Kayla held their hands to their ears in pain.

"Ugh! What's that noise?" The noise blared again, this time louder and more annoying than the first.

Sora screamed in annoyance, "WHO'S EVER DOING THAT, CUT IT OUT!".

The noise stopped as the duo sighed in relief. "Whew, what the heck was that?" Sora wondered, peeking out the window before letting his jaw drop.

"Kayla? You might want to see this." He said. Earning a confused look from the girl. She slowly walked over to the window to see what he meant.

"What? What are you looking at-" she stopped mid sentence, staring at what he was staring at.

The whole area was breath taking. They were floating high in the air over some black abyss, and the places that where still there were beautiful, there was a waterfall over in one direction and a large forest in the next. The more they went by, the more amazing the place got.

"It's..amazing.." Sora said, still distracted. "Yeah..." They stared out the window for a little bit before sticking their heads back in and taking a seat on the bench. "I didn't know Shibuya had a place like this." Sora stated.

"I don't think were in Japan anymore Sora." Kayla argued. Sora was about to open his mouth when the train stopped.

He never got to say a word as a gust of wind pushed them out of the cart, falling and crashing into the rough pavement on top of each other."Get off me!" Kayla shoved him off and got up, a little red in the face. Sora just stood there, confused at what just happened.

"Where are we?" she asked to no one.

"Your in the digital world kids."

The duo instantly jumped up and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Over here! I'm the train!"

They turn towards the train front to see the Train they were riding on had a face, and moving eyeballs.

"Y-You can talk?" Sora asked curiously.

"Yeah I can talk, I'm alive like you! Well a bit different, but still. Names trailmon, Digimon express." Trailmon stated, letting out a puff of smoke.

Sora and Kayla's eyes turned into stars at that last sentence. "Trailmon? Awesome! What's a Digimon?"

"Digmon are living things, basically humans but cooler and made of data. There's millions of us, each different." Kayla at that statement stared in awe as well.

"Well, time for me to go kids. Good luck on finding your spirits!" Trailmon stated as he slowly left the station. "Hey wait! How do we get home?" Kayla yelled, but it was too late, Trailmon was already out of reach.

"What's a spirit?" Sora asked, cocking his head sideways in confusion. She shrugged. As if on cue, their D-Tectors started glowing and the strange symbol appeared on the screen again.

"Kayla, Sora, find your spirit's, and all of your questions will be answered." the womans voice stated. "Huh? wait!" Sora yelled into the D-Tector, but the symbol had already faded away, "Great."

After some beeping from the devices, a radar appeared on Kayla's screen with an indicator pointing at a waited for one to appear, but nothing happened. His expression saddened at that. Kayla giggled. "So what are we waiting for? Lets go look around before we go spirit hunting!" He spoke excitingly. She nodded in agreement. They got up from where they were sitting and left whatever building they were in.

Next Time on a Brave New Digital World: Ignition! Hidden Spirit Evolution!


	3. Ignition! Hidden Spirit Evolution!

**Welp, Chapter 2 Time. I'll probably post chapters every two weeks. When I have inspiration. Anyway, Go Read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ignition! Hidden Spirit Evolution!<p>

After leaving what seemed to be the train station the two new Digidestined wandered off to look around to find out where they are. Their spirit's, whatever they are, the next thing on their list.

The area outside the station was an amazing sight to see. There was a paved, cut stone path over something that looked like white, fluffy cloud. The buildings were strange, but looked the same color seemed more firm, like it was packed in. It was a amazing sight to see, like nothing neither of them had ever seen before.

"Wow, What an amazing place!" Sora said, still starstruck at the area. "Yeah, it's really cool." Kayla agreed.

They decided after seeing only a glimpse of the town they were in, they were going to go on a walk around town. As the strange hair colored duo walked around the town, they noticed different kinds of Digimon popping up all over the place. Flower looking ones selling, well flowers, little blue ones walking around, and even giant ones, who turned out to be really nice, despite how frightening they looked.

"Whoah! These guys must be digimon as well! Are there any humans here?" Sora wondered, looking around for some. "There must be. Didn't we see a bunch of kids go on different trains?" Kayla added. Thinking back to the moment she got on the train. He nodded in recognition, then ran off to look at some in-training Digimon.

Sora stopped to stare curiously at a group of Chibimon, before they noticed him and dog piled him. Yelling something about a human and partners. Kayla got bored by herself, so she started a interesting conversion with some Floramon nearby about flowers. Eventually Sora escaped the little blue guys and started looking around again with Kayla. They saw strange foods that made their stomach's growl in want. Two knightmon sparring in an area, and a really fiery digimon who looked grumpy, they avoided him as he passed by.

They eventually stopped to stare at a giant arch, a broken what seemed to be bridge behind it. A large sign with gold letters stood proudly at the top.

SKY TERMINAL, It read in golden capital letters.

"Sky Terminal? Why do you think they call it that?" Kayla wondered. "Maybe they thought I was so awesome they'd name it after me!"* Sora grinned. "Yeah. Maybe." She answered sarcastically.

"It's called Sky Terminal because this Terminal was built on a cloud." they heard a voice call out from behind them. They turned around to see a short, dark caped cloaked digimon.

"Built...On a Cloud? Awesome!" Sora said, his eyes sparkling of excitement, Kayla doing the exact same thing right next to him. She then snapped out of it, realizing what he just said. "Wait, were on a cloud, how is that even possible?" She asked, now full of curiousity.

"A long time ago, digimon compacted a million clouds together, the result was this. It's a really peaceful place." the digimon sighed, It's blue eyes wandering off. "I'm Wizardmon, the Terminals guardian." Wizardmon introduced, bowing as he did so. Earning him surprised looks from the two teens.

"I'm Sora, and this is my friend Kayla, Nice you meet you Wizardmon!" Sora said, bowing in return with a goofy grin. Kayla soon followed. Wizardmon laughed. "You aren't from here are you? Our bridge is out so we are kind of stuck here until we repair it, so how did you get here? I don't think you can fly." The cloaked digimon said. "We came here on Trailmon, something about finding our spirits." The blue haired boy said. Earning him a surprised look from Wizardmon. "T-trailmon? A Trailmon hasn't been here in ages!"

_And more than that, their looking for the spirits..._ He finished in his thoughts. Kayla noticed he was thinking about something hard.

"Really? He was just here, he dropped us off and just left, I wonder where he went?" Kayla said, crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh, and what are Spirits?" she added, hoping Wizardmon might know.

"It's a long story, but basically long ago, there was a war between digimon, causing chaos and destruction of the digital world, then Lucemon, a frighting but powerful digimon, came and settled the battle. There was peace, but it did not last long. Lucemon became corrupt with power, he started to enslave digimon and destroy the entire world. Then, when all hope seemed lost, the warriors came. Ten of them, each empowered with a element that made up this world, fire, light, wind, ice, water,darkness, earth,steel,wood, and thunder. They defeated Lucemon and sealed him away in the center of the world, now known as the Dark zone. The fight took a tool on the warriors bodies, causing them to split their power. This power became the spirits you now seek." Wizardmon finished.

"Wow, but why do we need them?' Sora asked, wondering why such an ancient power would be needed. "These are dark times, My dear friend. Dark times.." he answered.

"Huh? Dark times? Everything looks so peaceful." Kayla said, watching digimon play behind noticing a flaming silhouette walk behind them, an evil grin on his face.

"It's the evil Digimon, there taking the worlds data." They looked down to see a little blue and white intraining Digimon hiding in Wizardmon's robes. " Huh? What do you mean?" Sora asked, nealing down to get a better look at him.

"Bad Digimon when they want to be tougher they take part of the DigiWorlds data, all cause if that mean cherubimon! The world wach really nice until he showed up." the little blue Digimon said.

"The data? This worlds made of data?" Kayla asked curiously. "Everythings made of data, even me! DemiVeemon, nice to meetcha!" he smiled.

"I'm Sora, and this is Kayla." He nodded and gestured to her. "We were just looking around town. So who's cherubimon? He doesn't sound that bad."

DemiVeemon shook his head. "He's the baddest of the bad. Because of him a bunch of other Digimon have turned evil too!" They looked at the little blue guy in shock.

"It's true." Wizardmon added. "Cherubimon was once one of the Celestial Digimon, The Guardians of this world. One day, he let his hate take control of him, his heart was full of lies, since he was the only beast digimon of the three. His mind was plagued of them backstabbing him and becoming the only two rulers. So he betrayed them out of fear and hate, and now our world is paying the price." he said sadly. "His evil has spread to many other digimon, causing them to go mad and start collecting data." He finished, then stared directly into their eyes. "Will you help us?" He asked sincerely.

Sora clenched his fists, his anger boiling up inside of him. " That's horrible! Don't worry Vee, Wizardmon, I'll try my best to make things right again! Kayla too, right?" he said, looking at the purple haired girl, she nodded in agreement. "Of cours-"

-BOOM-

She was about to finish when an explosion was heard at the train station. The force of the attack sent the group falling down to the fluffy, white ground "Ouch! What was that?" Kayla asked. "It's an corrupted Digimon! Wait! Sora! Where are you going?" Wizarmon yelled, Seeing the goggle-head had gotten up and a started running towards the explosion.

"Like I said, I'll make things right!" with a spark in his eye, he adjusted his goggles and continued running. The other three decided to follow, to make sure he didn't do anything brash.

When they reached the station it was up in flames. Demi stood there, frozen in fear. "Oh no! It's Meramon! He's one of the evil Digimon!" Kayla turned to look, she gasped at the site.

The once seemed to be train station was in ruins, wall was left was small parts of the walls. The surrounding area had also been damaged, some buildings were completely gone, only a little bit of flame was left. The train tracks that once hanged over oblivion now were melted and deformed, a strange stream of color was flowing into the culprit in the middle, the more he took in, the bigger he seemed to get.

Standing the middle of the flames was a humanoid Digimon, his body was engulfed in flames. His fiery mouth showed loose thread across his lips, as if someone tried to sew his mouth shut. He let out a evil laugh.

"Bwhahahaha! The data will be mine!"he roared, taking in what seemed to be even more data than before. "We gotta do something before he destroys the entire place!" Kayla yelled over the roaring fire. "I'll stop him!" Wizardmon said, pulling out his staff and running towards the corrupt digimon. Meramon noticed this, and grinned.

"So you've come to play Wizardmon? I'll destroy you! But first, tell me where the spirit is!" Meramon laughed, large fireballs forming in his hands. "Roaring Fire!" He yelled, throwing fire at the wizard digimon. "Hmph! Is that all you got?" Wizardmon teased as he dodged easily, earning him a scowl from the attacker. "Oh yeah? ROARING FIRE!" he said again, throwing a bigger fireball at him.

Wizardmon dodged, this time with a little bit of trouble. Meramon saw this, and grinned. "Getting harder isn't it? Just tell me where the spirit is and I will spare you." Meramon laughed. _Wizardmon knows where a spirit is? _Kayla thought, still watching the battle. "I'll never hand it over to the likes of you!" he said.

Wizardmon had not even tried to attack yet, as if he was waiting for something. The more he did it, the more Meramon got frustrated.

"HOLD STILL YOU DAMN MAGE! MAGMA BLAST!" the flaming digimon said, now even more enraged.

_Now! _Wizardmon thought. He let himself get hit with the burning ball of magma, but just as he was about to crash, he moved out of the way and vanished into the smoke. As Meramon was laughing at his so called victory, he whipped out from behind him.

"No escape! Electro Squall!" he hollered, Charging up a blast of electricity.

"Hah! That puny attack?" Meramon said, now fully turned around. "FIRE WAVE!" He said, increasing the flames on his body and charging Wizardmon. He grunted and was flung back, defeated by that last powerful attack. "S-strong..." Wizardmon said as he blacked out.

"Bwahahaha! This place will be mine!" Meramon laughed at his evil triumph.

"Not if I can help it!" Sora came from behind him with what looked like a pipe in his hands. He swung at meramon, but it just passed through him.

The flaming digimon laughed. "Foolish human! You're no match for me, too bad! Roaring fire!" the burning Digimon yelled threw a fireball at him.

The ground beneath, no longer able to hold up,crumbled and Sora fell in. The fireball just missing him.

He had fallen into what looked like a underground cave. Stunned, He got up, and slammed fist into a wall in rage.

"Darn! I'm powerless." Sora said, letting despair take him for a minute before looking upwards. "But I must keep trying! I told Vee that I'd help, there gotta be something I can do!"

_Do you want to help?_ A voice called from no where. "Who's there?" Sora said, looking around for the source of the voice.

_Do you want to protect this place? _

"Yes I do, Meramon's destroying what was once peaceful, I can't just let that slide!" Sora said, gripping his D-Tector in his hand.

_Well then, take my gift of power. Use it wisely. _

A wall of data then burst into form behind him. Startled, he turned around to look at it, as if it was calling him. A strange figure appeared in the energy. a strange figure came out of it, and walked straight into him. Sora stumbled back, but felt fine and got back up. Sora's D-Tector was going haywire at what ever was in the data wall.

"Is that... A spirit?" he asked to the air. For a brief second, the world froze, and information flew into his head. He instantly knew what to do.

"SPIRITTTTT!"he yelled, his D-tector now blazing in his hand. The spirit flowed right into it.

"_It is time_." the womans voice spoke, a different symbol appearing on the Screen.

A egg-shaped form of data proceed surrounded Sora. He flung his arm above his head, a fractal code came into shape on his hand. He then slammed it down on his D-Tector. " Ignition! Hidden spirit evolution!" He Hollered. The data platform he was standing then shattered into a million pieces. Sora as he was falling, held his arms out, forming a T with his body. Two Smaller walls of data then appeared above and below him, the lined up with his form and slammed down on it. A pair of golden eyes appeared. As new platform came into being. He landed on it, but was completely different than before.

"Sorumon!" Sora Yelled.

Kayla watched as Meramon continued to wreck havoc, turning buildings into data and what not. She was about to collapse, there was just too much devastation for her to handle.

But she had to act strong for Demiveemon, so he wouldn't be worried. He was over trying to wake up Wizardmon, jumping on his stomach and pulling at his cheeks, all to no avail.

What had happened to Sora? She wondered, she saw him fall into the ground, he was probably fine, but not coming back up worried her.

As if on cue, A burst of energy appeared from below Meramon. "Wha-What?" Meramon struggled to keep an even footing as the ground crumbled beneath him. The flaming digimon jumped out into the courtyard to stay afoot.

A mysterious figure then burst from the ground, and into the sky. Its Golden wings floating behind it. The being slowly came back down, landing right in front of the rampaging digimon.

It was wearing ocean Blue armor, gauntlets on his arms showed two twin blades sharp and rotatable. Then there were the wings, they were as golden as the sun, folded neatly on its back.

His Head had short, spiky red hair, a mask covered the lower face, and golden eyes to see the world with.

"Who are you?" Meramon asked, confused at this newcomer.

"Are you ready Meramon?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Eh? what are you talking about?" The flame digimon spat. "You've been wrecking havoc among these innocent digimon's home, and for that, you will be punished." he spoke again, this time with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Punishment? Who are you to say that? Roaring Fire!" Meramon threw a fire ball at him. He dodged quite easily.

" I am Sorumon, Legendary warrior of the storm. Be ready Meramon, because here I come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora has found his spirit, Can he Control It? More importantly, where did this seriousness come from? Find out next time on A Brave New Digital World.<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Digimon, what are you Smoking?...Can I have some?


	4. The Strength Of A Storm

_**I know, I Know That I'm late, But I was Grounded from the computer, So I couldn't really work on my draft. Then, to make matters worse, My Computer goes haywire! So as an Apology, I'll make this chapter really long. -Jake Kontan**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do not Own Digimon or it's Characters, but Sora And Kayla Belong to me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: The Strength of a Storm<strong>_

Meramon stared at this newcomer Digimon. He had never seen this digimon around town, he would have surely noticed him. The burning Digimon had picked this floating cloud to rampage because it was full of trusting, unsuspecting in-training digimon, with a couple of puny champions. Nothing he couldn't handle. Even their so called amazing guardian was just a hoax.

Pathetic. Not even a real challenge, one powerful hit, and he was done for. He snickered at the thought of it.

Sorumon? A completely new name to this flame digimon. Not once had he ever heard someone say his name. Just saying sent a feeling through out his entire body. A feeling of what, he did not know.

Nonetheless, he was on a rampage for the fractal code, and this blue guy was just standing in his way. He didn't even look tough, his voice was strong, he had to admit, but he seemed weak to him. To Meramon, this legendary warrior-what ever he was, wouldn't stand a chance, not after all the code he has devoured.

Meramon chuckled, hoping to intimidate his opponent, he could always use a lackey to boss around. "Interesting entrance. But flashy moves aren't going to beat me. You know that?" He said, flames dancing in his hands.

Now it was Sorumon's turn. "I know, but I have yet to attack you. Be prepared though, for it may take only one, to completely extinguish your weak flame." He said, calmly as could be.

Meramon froze. The way he said those words were...frightening. He quickly dismissed the feeling of fear and put on an evil grin."Oh really? Let's see about that.** Magma Blast**!" Meramon laughed, his chest enlarging itself. Soon after, several large meteors came out of the expanded area. They shot high into the sky before coming back down, flaming and going faster than before. "Let's see how you deal with this!" He roared.

Sorumon snickered, and got into a fighting position. Quickly the blades on his deep blue gauntlet's flipped from their unused form and turned towards his fists, extending pass his fist.

Winds slowly started blowing, swirling around the mysterious new warrior. They increased in speed and power for a moment more before condensing around the two curved blades, slowly forming a crescent shape around them.

_What's he doing? _Meramon wondered, watching his burning meteors soar down at his strange enemy.

Sorumon spread his golden wings and flew up and into the sky. The winds still blowing around his bladed gauntlets. "These meteors and done for.** Raging Winds!**" he yelled. Flinging back his arms and swinging them upward into the air, sending him falling backwards from the force. The shaped winds flying straight off of him.

The shaped winds from his attack began to speed up and expanded, forming a larger attack. The sharp winds crashed straight into the meteors, the force of the attack cutting them in half and fanning out the flames. The split meteors crumbled away, the remaining bits of it landing on the two of them harmlessly.

Sorumon grinned beneath his mask in satisfaction. "It worked! Now for the hot head." The digimon said in happiness. He turned downward, toward his opponent.

"Hey hot-head! You got to be better than that!" He teased, flying around in midair. The sense of seriousness gone from his presence.

Meramon growled. "You just defeated one attack, big deal. Try this on for size! **Roaring Fire!"** The flame digimon hollered. Throwing many fireballs at his flying enemy.

Sorumon let out a small laugh. "That was just a warm up, the real fight begins now." He said, landing on the ground once more. He folded his shimmering wings and sprinted towards Meramon, his gauntlets once again in attack mode.

"S-Stay back!" Meramon said, frightened at was about to come.

_If that last attack was a warm up, then I'm in for a big fight. _The flaming digimon thought himself. Now throwing fireballs at Sorumon in hopes of slowing him down. He was failing. He was dodging them with ease and was charging up another raging winds attack.

"Here I come!" he heard the red-head say a bit too late. As Meramon looked up he saw Sorumon above him, his arms flung back behind him.

"**Raging winds!" **The warrior yelled, flinging his arms at the burning digimon. Hitting his opponent dead on.

Meramon groaned in pain as the winds hit him, his arms crossed across his chest, to keep most of the damage away from his main body. "L-Like I'll fall from this!" He yelled, throwing out his arms in a fashion to try to cancel out the attack. The result of this, was the winds were sent out in an exploding fashion, and Meramon being thrown back into a empty building nearby.

The rampaging digimon got up slowly, his body ached in pain. "Ugh, I don't think I should take another one of those head on-"

"You want another one? **Raging Winds!" **Sorumon repeated with a grin, reappearing above him, pretending to have misheard what his opponent said.. When the attack hit the building, its foundation gave away, bringing down the building on top of Meramon. Barely giving him enough time to escape as it was flattened.

The flaming humanoid ran into the small alleyways, waiting for one to be close enough for him to pull off one of his favorite attacks. Finally he saw his chance, Sorumon was staring at the now destroyed building in an alert fashion, like Meramon was going to jump out of it at any second.

The Digimon grinned evilly, knowing he had the art of surprise on his side.

_You should always watch you back! _Meramon though to himself, charging up his attack. Slowly but power fulled, Meramon began charging up the flames around his body. They started to expand more and more, until they were completely shrouding him in burning flames.

Seeing as his attack was charged, He yelled out to Sorumon, who was just a few feet away. " Eat this! **Fire Blast!" **He hollered, crashing into the side of a surprised Sorumon, letting out a yell in pain.

"Grah!" he screamed, the flames eating at his side. Luckily, his cerulean blue armor had absorbed most of the damage, but still. Flames hurt and burned badly. He crashed to the ground, a surprised look on his face.

"Surprised? You can't beat me, ya brat!" Meramon laughed, thinking his attack had done more damage than it did.

Sorumon stood up, his dark red hair covering his golden eyes. A smirk came across his masked face.

"Was that all? C'mon, that couldn't have been." He teased, hiding any signs of pain or fatigue. "Unless you really are all talk, that attack had no power, no soul!" He laughed, watching the flames on Meramon's head grow larger in anger.

"You...**YOU!**" Meramon charged, his arms on fire. "EAT FLAMES! **FIREBALL!" **The enraged digimon yelled, his arms flames increasing ten fold, still running at him.

He ran straight at and though Sorumon, his upper half skidding away with a visible grin under his mask. Meramon grinned as well, for he thought that his opponent was dead.

His triumph was called short, when the two halves of his annoying opponent started to shimmer, and then melt away into water.

"Ha ha tricked ya! Second move, **Aqua Mirage!**" Sorumon spoke from behind a surprised Meramon. "You...You're supposed to be dead, you bastard!" the evil digimon growled. His fiery tempter now getting the best of him.

Meramon turned around and enlarged his fist using fire, and started to brawl it out with his opponent. Getting angrier and angrier at each time he missed.

The storm warrior yawned, trying to agitate his opponent. "Seriously? This now?"

Sorumon dodge one after another, quite easily as well. He faked another yawn. "Is that all? My turn now." He said as he backed up and took off into the sky, stopping a good couple of meters off the ground.

He raised his armored hand up as small, small, dark storm clouds started to swirl and form in the sky above him. A grin appearing from behind his black mask.

* * *

><p>While the battle was raging on from a distance, our heroine and a little blue digimon sitting right beside her, an unconscious Wizardmon at his side. Kayla was watching the battle from the fluffy ground below, amazed at the new Digimon's abilities. The battle had moved away so Kayla could no longer see what was going on. She took it as a moment to relax.<p>

"Wow, what an amazing Digimon! I've never seen anyone like him before!" DemiVeemon, The small the digimon, said in awe.

Kayla nodded in agreement. "I might be new to this Digimon thing, but the blue one..is amazing!" she nodded in agreement, turning back to stare at the battle. Kayla had taken the opportunity to help save the smaller digimon that were stuck in the surrounding area while the duo was battling it out. She didn't want to see more destruction and chaos today. But there was one thing out of this big mess that bugged her the most.

Where did her new friend, Sora, go?

"Hey Demi, Have you seen Sora anywhere?" Kayla asked, standing up worriedly. The last time she had seen him was when he had run off to do something about Meramon.

"Sora? I haven't seen him since he tried to attack Meramon with a pipe." the blue digimon replied. Then stared at Kayla with wide eyes, now realizing what he just said.

"He did What? !" Kayla screamed, now in a full panic. She shot off the ground and started looking around, hoping for a sign of her blue haired friend. "Sora! Where are you!" she yelled out, scanning the rubble for movement.

"Cough! Cough!"

"Ngh..." The now conscious wizard stirred back alive. The sounds of Kayla's worried shouts stirring him.

"Wizardmon!" Demi chirped with joy, running over and giving his friend a big hug.

"Ugh, W-where am I? What happened to Meramon?" Wizardmon stuttered, prying open his eyes to look at his surroundings. Kayla pushed him back down.

"Don't get up just yet, Meramon beat you up pretty bad. Can't have you dying on us now can we?" She joked, putting on a grin.

Wizardmon let out a chuckle. "Thank you. Where is he now?" The cloud guardian asked, trying to stand up again.

"A new powerful digimon came and is fighting him! The digimon is nothing like I've ever seen before!" DemiVeemon answered, stars of excitement in his eyes.

Wizardmon was confused. "What? A new Digimon shouldn't be able to get here, not while the bridge is broken. A new Digimon would only appear if-" He stopped short, now fully realizing what was going on. Quickly he turned to the purple haired girl beside him.

"Kayla, I need you to take me to that battleground _now. _You must let me see the newcomer with my own eyes." He pleaded, blue eyes full of worry. _Could it be? Impossible, it's supposed to be hidden from everything, no even I could find it if I didn't already now where it was. _He thought to himself. trying to move when Kayla slung him across her small back. "All set, lets go!" Kayla said, running towards where she saw them last. Demi not too far behind, yelling at her to slow down. Wizardmon closed his eyes, letting worry swarm over him.

_I just hope I'm not right. If another evil digimon has found the spirit and used it against him, we just might all be in trouble, and not just Meramon. _

* * *

><p><strong>"Roaring Fire!"<strong>

**"Roaring Fire!"**

**"Roaring Fire!"**

**"Roaring Fire!" **Meramon yelled out, trying to knock his opponent of out the sky before his attack could be finished. "Darn it! Come down here and fight you freaking bird!" he yelled out in rage. Throwing fireball after fireball at the winged warrior.

"Bird? You're the bird!" Sorumon yelled back. His temper getting the best of him for a second. "OH yeah? Well your the one flying around in the sky, dodging my fireballs, so you are the bird!"

"Dragon sounds more manly, so I'm a dragon! There." Sorumon hmphed. Then lifted his feet just as a fireball went right were they just were.

In the sky, Sorumon was grinning and dodging each and every fireball that was thrown at him. "C'mon is that all you got? You seemed a lot stronger when you knocked out Wizardmon." he teased, now floating below his now enlarged storm clouds.

He grinned. "Looks like my attack is ready. You ready Meramon? Here I come!" he yelled, the storm clouds slowly starting to swirl above him. The lightning inside of them crashing and thrashing about.

The lightning continued to thrash, getting louder and bigger than the one before it. Sorumon slowly rose his hand up to the center, the last one striking the form of the winged digimon. The electricity from the storm swirled around him, thrashing until it took the form of a large dragon.

Sorumon looked down at Meramon, a silly grin on his charged face.

"Told you I was a Dragon." He laughed.

"Ready Meramon?** Wrath of the Thunder God!**"

* * *

><p>While Sorumon was charging up his attack, Kayla had finally reached a abandoned building nearby,a safe area from the battlefield so Wizardmon could see the fight, and they wouldn't get fried alive.<p>

"Y-your h-heavy Wizardmon!" Kayla heaved, her legs just about to give in. She got down on one knee for him to get off just as she caved in and fell to the ground.

"For a guy who's not even four feet tall, you sure are heavy." Kayla whined. Rubbing her legs. Wizardmon put on a small grin and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry, I think I've healed enough to walk now, so you wont have to carry me again." He apologized.

"You better be, because if someone has to carry you again, we are going to find Sora and make him carry you!" She pouted.

"Are we there yet?" Demi yawned, appearing out of Wizardmon's hat. Almost instantly, he felt a large killer intent from behind him. The little blue digimon slowly turned around to see a purple haired girl with a pissed-off look on their face.

"So you also took a ride...when you where perfectly fine..." She said coldly, lifting her hands to crack her knuckles.

"DemiVeemon...May I have a word with you?"

* * *

><p>A loud crack of thunder broke the silence of the battlefield as a large arrow of crackling lightning shot down from the stormy sky.<p>

"**Wrath Of The Thunder God!" **Sorumon shouted, his body dead center in the thundering lightning arrow. The twin blades pointed downwards at his target, also charged with power.

This was Sorumon's final attack. It was flashy and powerful, but it wasted a lot of stamina, The moment when he learned this move, he knew not to use it unless their was no other choice.

This was one of those times, They had already destroyed one building and blew a big hole through many others. So he knew he had to end this fast, or else more homes could be destroyed. He couldn't stand to watch more homes be destroyed, let alone help in the process.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned his attention downwards at his flaming opponent, barely able to stand up and block this attack. The hard pavement cracking underneath his feet.

"Ngh..." Meramon growled, biting his lip to stop him from screaming out in pain. His arms where being cut down by two sharp blades, and his body was being shocked by the pain of the lightning coming out of them. He was barely holding his ground.

Sorumon pushed harder, feeling his charged blades cutting through Meramon's burning flames. He heard Meramon let out a sharp grunt of pain.

_Just a little bit more... _He thought to himself, knowing that Meramon couldn't hold out much longer. He huffed and pushed harder.

"C'MON!" He shouted. Channeling the electricity further into his gauntlets. As he did this, the energy formed a large, sharp blade aura around his smaller, normal blades. Grinning behind his mask, he gave another push and watched as his opponents arms where being slowly cut through.

Meramon couldn't stand it anymore. The force of the attack was too powerful, it was too much for his flames and his body to withstand. He let out a scream of pain as his arms shattered.

"**GYAHHHHH!**" he screamed, feeling the charged, sharp blades of Sorumon run straight through him.

"Ah Hah! Gotcha!" Sorumon laughed. "It's my wi-"

He never got to finished as Meramon exploded.

* * *

><p>"Ouch, what happened?" Kayla groaned, wondering why she had passed out under some small rocks. She got up slowly to try to remember what happened, but at the moment she stood up straight, a small blue object came crashing down on her head.<p>

"Ow!" They said in sync. She looked forward at what hit her, to figure out that it was not a blue rock, but a unconscious DemiVeemon, who was now awake and rubbing his head. "Owwww... What happened?" Demi groaned, confused as well.

"I can't remember. The last thing I saw was that bolt of lightning strike Meramon." She replied, trying to peace together what had happened.

"It was an attack." Wizardmon answered form a distance, looking perfectly fine. Minus the scratches and small burns from his battle before.

"What? An attack? By who?"

"It was probably unintentional, the first part at least, the second part was a last attempt by Meramon to wipe out the whole terminal." he added.

"Eh? Wipe out the Terminal! ?" Kayla almost screamed. "Why?"

"Meramon probably knew he wasn't going to win, so he self destructed, trying to take the terminal and his opponent with him." He answered. Wizardmon closed his eyes. _So the new digimon was exactly who I thought it was, Sorumon: The Legendary Warrior of the Storm. But how was it found, and who found it exactly? At least I know one thing: He's a friend. If an evil Digimon had found the Spirit, it would've become corrupted._

A sound of rock crumbling zapped him out of his own thoughts. Opening his eyes and looking forward, he saw that near the center of the epicenter, a large boulder had started to crumble. As it crumbled, a deep blue figure from behind it fell down. Completely drained of his energy.

"Looks like you failed Meramon, I... win." Sorumon huffed, barely conscious. The storm warrior stood up, looking at the crater's center for something. He started walking towards it, as if he found what he was looking for.

As he slowly walked towards the center, a small ball of flame burst out, floating at eye level to Sorumon.

"Meramon." He spoke, still looking towards the flame.

" Your evil deeds are finished, be purified by the storm and be reborn!" He shouted, slashing the ball of flame with his blade.

After the ball was slashed, a stream of blue energy erupted from the fire. Sorumon lifted his hand, and Sora's D-Tector appeared.

"Hey, isn't that...Sora's?" Kayla wondered.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" he yelled, swiping the blue data with the D-Tector, letting the data flow into it. When all of the data was absorbed, a bright red egg appeared from the flames and flew off into the sky, never to be seen again.

"Kayla, I think that IS Sora." Wizardmon said, finally putting the pieces together. _It all makes sense now! Sora, who had strong emotions of protecting this place, was chosen by the spirit, who revealed itself to him. I'm impressed, I didn't know Sora could care so much for something he just met. _

"EHHH? ! ? ! THAT"S SORA? !" She screamed, looking at Sorumon and then at Wizardmon. "Y-your joking right? Sora's not a digimon-" She froze. Looking back the warrior. She saw his form slowly become wrapped in the blue data he saw before, and shrink down into a smaller, human form.

"S-Sora?"

* * *

><p>Sora was tired and confused. He didn't know what really happened, but one thing rang loud his head.<p>

_I became a Digimon._

He didn't know how he did, or even why he did become one , but he really didn't care. The only thing he cared about was that he won, he saved the terminal.

"Hah...I...Win..." He said tiredly. His body catching up to every action of power he just did. He gave in to the darkness creeping up on him and fell forward, unconscious, completely unaware of the yells of his new friends, calling out to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora Has beaten Meramon and saved the terminal, but what now? Find out Next Time, on a Brave New Digital World!<strong>

**Next Chapter: To Forest Terminal! A Plea and a Quest!**


	5. To Forest Terminal!

**Disclaimer Stuff Again: I Do Not Own Digimon or any of its ****merchandise. **

**On With The Chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: To Forest Terminal! A Plea and a Quest!<p>

Sora felt warm, as if wrapped in a fresh blanket. Which was weird, considering the memory of him passing out on a cold, broken pavement.

He enjoyed the feeling of warmth, letting it warm his cold, tired body. He felt his fatigue from the slowly slip away, his aches from before slowly disappeared and he felt better, but still tired, so, so tired. So he didn't awake, he kept his dreams dance in his head. A light grin appeared in his sleep as he dreamed the very moment he wiped the floor with Meramon. Only in his dream instead of ramming through him with lightning, Sora sent a single punch to his stomach, sending him flying into the sky. He shifted in his sleep and felt relaxation hit him, he accepted it and breathed in the warmth of whatever he was sleeping in.

His relaxation was cut short as he started hearing something, it was faint, and hard to hear. Eventually Sora gathered up enough strength in his unconscious form to figure out what was being spoken. It was the sound of someone's voice, calling out to him in the darkness of his mind. The voice was familiar, yet Sora couldn't put a name to the voice.

_Sora... _It called, trying to reach him.

_Soraaa.. _

_Sora!_

* * *

><p>"SORA! WAKE UP!" Kayla yelled at him. Her voice finally reaching his unconscious form. His body stirred, jolting straight upwards into a sitting position. Kayla had to quickly jump back to avoid getting hit in the face.<p>

"Ah! I wasn't sleeping Ms. Nakamora!" Sora awoke, a alert look on his face. He settled down after realizing that he was not in his boring classroom.

"Finally, your awake! Who's Ms. Nakamora?" Kayla asked, curious why he awoke yelling that.

Sora took a moment to look around at where he was in a different place than when he fell unconscious before. He was in a warm, fluffy bed, his D-Tector on a strange looking bedside table, the screen on it blinking. The walls looked a cloud white, so he figured he was still in town. Probably an abandoned house, he figured. Turning back to Kayla, he noticed her waiting for an answer to her question.

"Eh? Oh, my nasty Science Teacher...She was so boring and she hated me, so what if I fell asleep in her class? It was so boring, I couldn't help it!" He said, shuddering at the thought of his old teacher.

Kayla let out a giggle. "Well anyway, glad your awake, you've been out for a while now actually." She said, not letting him hear the worry in her voice, that wasn't completely erased. She my not have looked it, but when Sora split from his spirit and fell face first to the ground. She was worried it had killed him. Of course, Wizardmon explained to her he was fine, but she still worried for her friend.

"Really? How long have I been out?" he asked, wondering how long he had slept for.

"A few hours, it was really boring in here, just watching you sleep." she sighed, wanting to go do something besides staying in here.

"You were watching me sleep? That's kinda creepy Kayla." Sora teased, earning him a punch to the head, courtesy of a now red-faced girl. "Not like that! I was waiting for you to get up you idiot!" she argued, steam streaming out of her ears.

Sora rubbed his head in pain. "Ow, it was just a joke! You didn't have to hit me for it." he laughed, adjusting the goggles in his messy blue hair. Kayla let out a laugh, enjoying herself. Sora grinned at her amusement.

_Y'know, maybe this "digital world" place isn't so bad after all. _She thought to herself. Before and after the battle, this place seemed scary to her, it was a unknown, new world. The unknown was scary, frightening to be in it by yourself. All because of that _stupid_ phone message she was here. But now, she had a friend in this with her, and what now seemed bad, now seems like a fun opportunity. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned her attention back to Sora. Kayla, her curiosity hitting its peak,asked him the question she has been dying to ask since he woke up. "How did you become a Digimon Sora? It was awesome! I wanna try it too!" she said, stars of wonder gleaming in her eyes.

Sora looked at her like she was crazy for a moment, before the entire morning came back to him in a flash.

The battle.

Meramon.

The spirit.

The spirit! "That's right! I became a digimon!" He said, jumping out of the bed, when his bare feet hit the floor, a chill ran up his spine as he grabbed his D-Tector and stared at it, then looked down at his hands. "But...How did I do it?" he wondered. He thought back to the moment when he fused with the spirit and became Sorumon.

His mind was completely blank. He didn't know how he did it. "Ugh! I can't remember!" Sora said, questioning if he really did become a spirit or not. "How did I do it?" He asked, fumbling with his D-Tector.

"I believe I can answer that." Wizardmon spoke, hiding in the corner of the room they were in. DemiVeemon right next to him, fast asleep.

"Wizardmon! You're okay!" Sora said happily. He had seen the kind guardian go down, that was what made Sora grab that pipe and attack Meramon with it.

"Thanks to you, the whole terminal is." The digimon replied.

"So, how did Sora become a Digimon?"Kayla asked him. Wizardmon turned his attention to the boy near the bed.

"Did it call out to you?" He asked, his words full of mystery.

"Huh? Call out to me?" he replied, confused. "The Spirit, did it call out?" The guardian added, waiting for an answer.

Sora pondered on his words for a second, before replying.

"Now that you mention it, there was a strange voice talking to me just before I found it, asking me if I wanted to help." Sora replied, trying to recall that moment in his fuzzy memory.

Wizardmon's gaze slowly softened. "I see then the legend is true." he said in response, earning questioning looks from the two teens. Seeing their confusion, he knelt down one knee, his staff in one hand, keeping his gaze towards them.

"Sora, You are now the new legendary warrior of the storm."

Sora's expression changed from a confused look to a shocked one. Kayla froze where she stood, the shock taking all color from her body.

"Wha! ? Wait wait wait, this doesn't even make sense." he said, still shocked from what the wizard said.

"I can't be the Warrior of the Storm, that's what the spirit is right? I didn't become him, I just merged with him for a bit to save the terminal!" Sora argued. This whole thing was confusing to him, but one thing was bugging him the most.

"Didn't you say there were only 10 warriors? I don't remember you saying anything about a Storm Warrior." He said, finally speaking his question.

Wizardmon stood up from his kneel position. "I apologize, for I have not been not fully truthful to you." he apologized, before continuing.

"The storm warrior is long forgotten, only a few of the digimon left on this world know about the storm warrior. The entire existence of him was erased." He revealed, earning confused looks from the two listeners. He paid no attention to them and started to continue. "After the spirits were created, the celestial digimon took possession of them, sealing them away across the entire digital world so no one could use them for dark,evil purposes. Sorumon's previous form was different." he said, changing his glace towards Sora's D-Tector. "Before his form ran dry of power and became the spirit, he entrusted his power to his closest friend, Dynasmon, my father. Dynasmon swore to protect them with his life, and with that, Sorumon died, the spirit forming." He finished, revealing everything he had kept secret for many years. They looked at him in silence, to amazed at his story to say anything.

"W-wow...That must have been hard to have been kept secret for so long." Kayla said, breaking the still silence. Sora nodded in agreement. "That was some story Wizardmon. But just one thing still bugs me: Why did the spirit pick me?" He asked the guardian, still confused why he was chosen. Wizardmon's expression softened at Sora's words, as if he was talking to a child. "The spirits are a form of power, power that knows it must be used for good, or not used at all. The spirit didn't chose you just because you were there, it chose you because of this." He said, raising his staff and pointing right above the sky blue boys heart. "It chose you for your _heart_. The spirit sensed no evil from you, no hate, just the desire to protect this place, because of a promise to a friend you had just made. The spirit recognized that, and chose you to be the wielder of its power and successor to the warrior title." He finished, looking at the two of them with a wise look in his clear blue eyes.

Wizardmon slowly puts his staff away, and turns to Sora once more. "Now that you know the truth, I will ask again." the digimon says, returning to his kneeling position that he was in before.

"Will you, Sora Kontan, become the new warrior of the storm and save our collapsing world?" he asked, a gleam of hope dancing in his words.

Sora took a long look at the wizard. How could he say no? The spirit chose him, it wasn't like he had a choice anymore. He was destined to inherit the title. He sighed and took a deep breath in, a grin forming on his lips.

"Hell yeah!" Sora replied, forming a fist with his right hand. "I was chosen by this spirit-guy, so I don't really have a choice, but I would have done it anyway!" He laughed, putting his arms lazily behind his head. "But only if Kayla can come along with me. It would be boring by myself, and who knows, maybe she was chosen by a spirit too!" he added, earning him a smile from Kayla. "Of course I was! Why else would I be here?" she said, wondering what her spirit would look like.

"To keep me company?" Sora replied. He was replied with a quick bonk to the head. "Of course not! I would get bored just watching you fight all the time!" She argued, watching him rub the spot on his head were he was hit. "It was a joke!" He whined. Kayla just looked at him and laughed.

Wizardmon smiled,watching his friends action. Relaxing knowing that Sora accepted. He felt a small feeling of hope run through him. He let out a small chuckle.

_Maybe, just maybe, these two can save us all._

* * *

><p>After Sora was up and rearing to go, the four companions exited the house, DemiVeemon now wide awake and running off to play with his digital brothers. Sora grinned at the sight of Demi being chased by his clones. "Man, I feel really good that I saved this place, but are you sure you don't need help with repairs?" Sora asked the cloaked digimon. He looked around, seeing large champion level digimon left and right, fixing small house and putting out the remaining fires. Wizardmon nodded.<p>

"I couldn't ask you to do that, you already saved this place, and besides, it's your first day here. I don't want your first day to be remembered by all the work you did." Wizardmon smiled. Sora looked at him with a pained expression. "I know, but I kinda feel bad, since I sorta made a huge crater where a fountain once was." He said, scratching the back of his head with a sheepy grin on his face. "Yeah, that was a BRILLANT idea Sora." Kayla said sarcastically. "Hey! How else was I supposed to defeat Meramon? Besides, that attack was like a wild fire, I could barely make attack meramon." Sora argued, faking offense of Kayla's joke. "So, how long do you think it will take to repair this entire place Wizardmon?" Kayla asked, staring at the crumbled pile of rocks that was once a flower shop.

Wizardmon sighed. "At this rate and our current state of supplies, I'd say 3 months." Sora's expression saddened at his words, feeling slightly responsible for some of the damage.

"Man, now I feel really bad. You sure you don't want us to stay around and help? I really want to help." He asked again.

Wizardmon shook his head. "Your needed more outside the terminal then you are inside it. Besides, there's no point in fixing it if there's no world." he stated. Sora sighed, knowing he was right.

_I wish I could do something to help. _Sora thought, trying to figure out something, anything he could do.

"Sora, your pockets beeping." Kayla said, a bit weirded out. Confused, Sora reached into his pocket to find hid D-Tector, beeping and the screen flashing.

"What's up with it? Did I drop it or something?" he wondered. Kayla shrugged. "I don't know, but make it stop. It's getting annoying." she said, watching fumble with the strange device.

"Hmm.. Not that button, or that one, Maybe this one?" he asked, pushing a button. Slowly, the beeping stopped and the D-tector calmed down. Sora sighed in relief. "Phew, I thought it was broken or somethin-" He stopped when the D-tector started to glow.

"Hey! What's going on!" Sora shouted, shaking the device violently. As soon as he started shaking harder a stream of blue fractal code came shooting out of the scanner part of the device.

"Whoah whoah woah! What's going on!" Sora said, still confused. Wizardmon just watched in awe as the data flew into the sky and split apart, scattering around the terminal. "Sora...Look at the town..." Kayla said in awe. Sora stopped frantically shaking his D-Tector to look at the town, his eyes widened at what the blue fractal stream did.

After the fractal code had scattered in the sky, it split into smaller streams and flowed across the sky of the village, but that wasn't even the beginning. The data flowed into the cracks, dents, and holes of the the areas that was damaged during the battle, repairing them. It streamed into the broken and crumbling buildings, raising them and repairing them to their original form. The crater that was made from sorumon's attack was filled up with data before it took shape, the pavement looking new and clean and the fountain, that was in ruins flew around and snapped back together. Everyone watched in awe as the data went about and repaired every little bit of damage that was done. As if the battle had never even happened.

"D-Did I just do that?" Sora stammered. Watching the data flow out of the strange device before releasing a final burst of data that flew to the front of the town, repairing the shattered bridge that connected the terminal to the world. "E-everything is back to normal.." Kayla gasped, watching the digimon run around and jump for joy, for their precious town had been restored. "The data that Meramon had taken from the town..I-It came back." Wizardmon said, holding back every piece of his existence not to jump for joy. Instead, he fell to his knees, and started to cry, the tears rolling down behind his blue cloak. "Thank you..." He whimpered quietly, but Sora and Kayla both heard it. The new storm warriors face broke into a huge grin, happy that he could help fix everything.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you suggest we do now?" Kayla asked Wizardmon. After the whole terminal was repaired, the whole town threw a party in celebration that their precious terminal had been saved. Currently, Sora was being chased by a horde of in-training digimon, playing the digimon version of "Tag" Which was instead of the person who was it go after everyone else, everyone else went after the person who was it. Sora had been tricked into playing and was chosen to be "it". Kayla was relaxing in a chair, Wizardmon standing right next to her.<p>

The guardian let out a sigh. "Honestly, I don't know. Right now, your best choice is too leave the terminal, and then head out towards Lady Ophanimon's castle. With any luck, she might still be there and can guide you two." he said, giving Kayla his idea. She gave him a look of confusion. "So we have no clue what were doing? Great! Just..Great." She sighed. taking a sip of her strange drink that a Ignitemon gave to her. It tasted like strawberries.

"What's great?" Sora asked, panting from his miraculous escape from the small digimon. "We have no lead on what to do now, that's whats great." Kayla said sarcastically. "Well isn't it obvious what we do now? We find your spirit, punch this Cherrymon-guy in the face and kick evils butt!" He replied, a triumphant look on his face while he punched the air.

Kayla let out a small laugh. " But where do we start? I mean, we cant just expect to walk around the world and for it to fly into my hands or something." she argued. Sora was about to open his mouth when a piercing shrill of a high pitched noise broke the conversation between. A voice shattered their shock of the noise, canceling out the pitched noise.

"Kayla Mizuki." The voice called, startling her. "W-who's there?" Kayla asked, creeped out by the fact that someone who they couldn't see was calling out to her.

"Sora Kontan." It called, this time for him. "Wait a minute, this voice sounds familiar..." He said, trying to remember who's voice it was. he squinted for a minute before the answer came to him. "I know! It's that lady from the phone message!" He announced. Kayla's eyes widened, realizing that it was indeed the caller of the mysterious phone call. She whipped out her D-Tector to reveal that the noise and the voice, was indeed coming from the strange device. "Who are you?" Kayla shouted into the D-Tector, thinking that the voice would tell her.

It didn't reply. "Go to forest Terminal, and all your answers will be revealed." it said again, before the noise faded away. Wizardmon looked puzzled at the two humans. "Well that was...strange." he finally said, earning a pout from Kayla.

"Some help she was. What's forest Terminal?" Kayla asked Wizardmon. Snapping out of his puzzled look, he told her. "It's a terminal built into a large tree, and home of one of the Celestial Digimon. I wonder why that woman would lead you there? It's been abandoned for a while." he explained, trying to think of a possible answer.

Sora looked at them with a excited look on his face. "We have a destination now! That means we can start our journey!" he said, his blue yes gleaming with excitement. Kayla turned to look at him. " I guess we do now. Sweet!" She said, a grin across her face. "I'll prepare some supplies for you two. It's the least I can do." Wizardmon said, knowing they would have trouble in his strange world. They sent hima look of thanks.

Sora reached out his hand towards Kayla, who grabbed it and pulled herself out of the chair. He nodded, a grin on his cheeks.

"Let's go! To Forest Terminal!"

* * *

><p><strong>Andddd Done! This one didn't really have Much action, it was more of a Filler Chapter. The next one will probably have some fun in it. Plus, one of the Original Cast will be finally showing up! See ya Next Time On a Brave New Digital World! (I love saying that.)<strong>


End file.
